1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential signal transmission cable for transmitting a differential signal, and a multi-core differential signal transmission cable that is provided with plural ones of the differential signal differential cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential signal transmission cables with a pair of signal line conductors for transmitting a differential signal are, e.g., used for communication etc. between information processors.
Some of the differential signal transmission cables are modified such that an insulated wire formed by covering the pair of signal line conductors with an insulation is covered by a shield conductor which is specifically designed so as to reduce skew (a difference in propagation time between the pair of signal line conductors) and suck-out (rapid attenuation of signal strength at a specific frequency band) which are problems in high speed transmission of e.g. not less than 10 Gbps (see e.g. JP-A-2012-133991 and JP-A-2014-3 8802).
JP-A 2012-133991 discloses a differential signal transmission cable that a metal foil tape formed by sticking a metal foil to one side of a plastic tape is used to form the shield conductor. The metal foil tape is folded with the metal foil outside and is then spirally wound around an insulated wire so as to have an overlap at least at a portion of the folded portion formed by folding back.
JP-A-2014-38802 discloses a differential signal transmission cable that a shield tape conductor formed by laminating a conductive metal layer on one surface of a resin layer is used to form a shield conductor and is longitudinally lapped such that a longitudinal direction thereof is parallel to an insulated wire. The shield tape conductor overlaps at both ends in width direction, and first and second resin tapes are wound therearound holding the shield tape conductor.